


【翻译】一夜七次郎

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scenes, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们做个实验怎么样？数数会有几次，你……愿意吗？”</p><p>“喔老天，”Janine说，“这下我要永远缠住你，不让你走了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】一夜七次郎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Times a Night in Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173472) by [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray). 



> 曾用小号把此文发到随缘居。我是觉得这文写得相当不错啦，不过在同人圈这个地方，雷点槽点各不相同，此文未必人见人爱。翻译同人文本来就是自娱自乐，不想招来不必要的议论。AO3上就直接放在我自己名下了。本来就是存文的地方，看的人也少。

　　“我相信那应该——有特殊意义，”Sherlock说，抬起眼睛透过睫毛望出去。“领第一次圣礼的时候我就许下承诺，一定要等到结婚以后。”  
  
　　他对着镜子里的人影皱起了眉头。没戏。要是他曾经低调地戴过十字架那还差不多。  
  
　　“高中毕业以后，我进了职业……”他说，让声音微微有些发颤。该拿羞涩当幌子吗？不太可行，Janine跟他在一起的时间不短了。寺庙，会不会更好？西藏寺庙？不行，Janine极有可能是天主教徒。他不在伦敦的那些日子里她可能读过那些报纸，这种背景故事她不大会相信，可能会起疑心。既然对婚前性行为抱有如此狂热的信条，以前怎么从不见他提起？他沮丧地咂咂舌头。  
  
　　“还是简单点好，你说呢？”他说着回过头扫了一眼原来该是John坐的地儿。那把空椅子还在老地方，疏离而冷漠。  
  
　　Sherlock恨恨地盯了它一会儿，回头继续看着自己。这是在浪费时间，Janine决不会相信这套鬼话。他又考虑计划B：自称有病。至少有一点好处，和他滥用药物的黑历史对得上，就是不太招人喜欢，而且Janine也不是那种母爱泛滥的女人。  
  
　　亲密关系。如何在不超过四周的时间里建立起亲密关系，让人放松戒备，敞开心扉，放心大胆地吐露自己所有的秘密，以及她们雇主的所有秘密……他又把自己审视了一番。Janine觉得他很有吸引力，性的吸引力。当然，她仍然觉得他极有可能是同性恋，好在思想很开放，不会因为一点模糊的印象就拒绝他。过去一年里她至少有过七个性伴侣，其中几个还是一夜情。她所期待的东西符合她的年龄、背景和社会环境的要求。他们已经有过两次，也可能是三次约会——如果喝咖啡也算的话，感觉她有些疑心，或者说不耐烦了。上一次约会他不得不假装Lestrade有急事找他，才得以抽身早退。今天晚上她自说自话地表示要到221B来，意图昭然若揭。他要么把这件事就此终结，要么——  
  
　　他摆出一副忧郁的表情。“在我离开的那段日子里，就在我回来之前，我让人抓住了，他们给我留下了……创伤。”他侧过脸把视线转向一边，然后掉过目光看镜子。不错，很高贵，很有阿拉伯的劳伦斯的腔调。  
  
　　“我需要过一阵才能习惯，”他咬了咬嘴唇，“跟人……亲密接触。”他抬起眼睛，深情款款地看向镜子里的自己，可是立马拉下了脸。  
  
　　这样的解释在某些方面确实是大实话，可是并不因此就更具说服力。而且Janine认识Mary。听说女人们经常谈论这些话题，夫妻间也一样。枕头边上的私房话，这不就是Sherlock一心想要的东西吗？  
  
　　好歹还有个计划C。他要是个女的就好了，事情就简单多了。Janine要是个男人就好了，不过在那种情况下……他用力摇了摇头。计划C，有待研究。他拿起笔记本电脑，回想John最喜欢浏览的网站的名字——John和Mary度蜜月在床上欢笑的情景在脑海中一闪而过，给了他当头一棍，他的嘴角抽搐了一下——他坐下来，开始观看性向正常但无聊至极的色情片。  
  
　　**************  
  
　　“喔我算明白了，”Janine说，“你一直在疏远我。”她听上去呼吸急促。Sherlock坐在椅子上，她坐在Sherlock的大腿上，紧挨着Sherlock。他们一直在接吻——亲热，Sherlock在心里换了个字眼——差不多吻了有二十分钟。她一进门就把Sherlock推到墙上亲吻。他稍稍吃了一惊，随即认为最好以同样的方式来回应。他已经很久，应该说多年，不碰这种事情，不过在Janine的反应不是装出来的情况下还能坚持下去，这让他对自己很满意。他打起精神按她的喜好去做，把自己的感觉放到一边。为了更远大的目标他可以在每个步骤上都欺骗Janine，但有些事情还是不会干的，头一条就是一边跟她亲热一边想着别人。他暗暗在那一条下面划了几道杠杠。  
  
　　Janine拿起他的一只手放到自己胸口上。他感觉薄薄的衬衫里面戴着胸罩，用一种超脱的态度看了看那只手，把它移到Janine身体的一侧。  
  
　　“我有些事情要向你坦白，”他说。  
  
　　“喔？”她说，“和手铐有关？”  
  
　　“你一直都在奇怪，为什么到现在我们还没上过床。”  
  
　　“哈，”Janine言笑晏晏神色如常。“是啊，我猜——我是说，第一次约会我并不总会跟人来上一发，不过你真的很帅。”  
  
　　“我有些……难处，”Sherlock想在“开玩笑”和“神经质”之间找到平衡点。他的犹豫半真半假。“我是说——”  
  
　　“我问过你是不是同性恋，”Janine的身子向后退去，“所以现在你最好别跟我说——”  
  
　　“不，不是那样，”Sherlock说。他叹口气，把她按在自己的膝头上，她的身体结实温暖，并不让他觉得讨厌。  
  
　　“婚礼那天，在教堂外面，当时我对那个人做了推理，还记得吗？那是我——无意中说溜了嘴，有些事情实际上说的是我自己。”  
  
　　Janine皱起眉毛。“在教堂外面——喔！你是说你……”  
  
　　“是的，”Sherlock说。他真希望自己的脸能服从命令听指挥，及时泛起红晕，可结果只摆出一副痛苦而尴尬的表情。  
  
　　“我不能，就是说，我一直不能——很久以前我试过，和一个女人，我不想让你失望……”该不该在这里加上点恭维？Janiner正若有所思。他举起手，把她的头发掖到耳朵后面。  
  
　　“你这么可爱，”他说，“想跟谁在一起都行。我觉得要是太早说出，那个，呃，勃起障碍——你会觉得我——”他咬了咬嘴唇，“你觉得你还可以……”  
  
　　“喔，Sherly，”Janine说完重重亲了他一下，重新坐好后情意绵绵地注视着他。Sherlock努力装出痛苦万分的模样。  
  
　　“真让我松了一口气，”她说，“我还以为你不喜欢我——嗯， 说老实话，我本来以为你可能压根就不喜欢女人。不过，只要你感兴趣，剩下的不过是方式方法问题，然后——”她耸耸肩，“我的意思是，你并不是什么都不想做对吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock眨了眨眼睛。弄懂她话里的意思很重要，哪怕这样做有可能让Janine打退堂鼓。  
  
　　“我当然喜欢你，”他谨慎地说，“有谁会不喜欢你？但我不想尝试插入。“现在他 _真的_ 脸红了，这最起码成全了他的表演。“我未必能——你懂的。”  
  
　　Janine又吻了他一下，不让他继续讲下去。“我明白，”她说，“凡是你不想让我做的我都不会做，反正其他可做的事情多的是，只要你感兴趣——喔天哪对不起，真不该——”  
  
　　Sherlock大笑起来，至少这次不是装出来的，Janine也笑了。接着他冷静下来。其他事情。还别说，他在网上搜的正是这个。他深深地吸一口气。  
  
　　“当然感兴趣，”他说。  
  
　　“太棒了！”Janine说。她俏皮地微微一笑。“我一直很好奇，不知道你的卧室是什么样子。”  
  
　　“我领你去看，”Sherlock说。最好把这件事情快点结束。他把Janine身体的重心挪了一下，然后站起来。当他抱起她来的时候，她惊叫了一声，两条胳膊搂住他的脖子。  
  
　　“就爱显摆，”她说。  
  
　　Sherlock扬起一根眉毛看了看她。她很重，但不是太重。他穿过走廊，踢开卧室的门，把她放到床上。房间里黑乎乎的，不过有傍晚的微光从窗口照进来。他不知道该不该开灯。  
  
　　“真不错，”Janine说，“到这儿来，”她拍拍身边的床，Sherlock坐下来。她依偎到他身上，舔他的耳朵，让他后背一阵酥麻，这感觉并不讨厌。她轻轻地说话了。  
  
　　“我这就把衣服全脱了，躺在床上，”她说，“然后，你想干什么我们就干什么。”  
  
　　*************  
  
　　那些小黄文写得了无新意，明显生编硬造，不过也让他没花多少工夫就得了各式各样的真传，据说这些文全都出自女人之手。看来吻是已经吻得差不多了，Janine躺在他身边软玉温香柔若无骨，Sherlock伸手捧住她的乳房，轻轻地在乳头上划圈，看到她咬紧了嘴唇。在互联网上看黄文真是遭罪，让人一点都提不起兴致。真有个女人横陈在身边，那——怎么说呢，从性的立场上来说并不特别激动人心，可从科学研究的角度来看，还能到哪儿去找这样的大好机会？Janine叫了一声，Sherlock向后退了退，集中注意力，结合读过的内容和她的反应，轻轻抚摸并探索。Janine的手抓紧他的肩膀，双目紧闭，身体在Sherlock的手下不停扭动。他笑了，对自己很满意。  
  
　　“像这样？”他说，“还是像这样？”  
  
　　“喔！”Janine说，“天哪，随便，对，那样就好，真的很好。喔老天，Sherlock，就那样——”  
  
　　Sherlock听从她的吩咐，同时又另外搞出些花样来。据他的观察，Janine很是陶醉，要说有什么特别，那就是追逐快感时丝毫不加掩饰。他觉得要是能计时就好了，或者让他作一下笔记。Janine喘息声更响，扭动得更快，然后他就感觉到，真的感觉到，她紧紧地纠缠吸附住了他的手指。他停止手上的动作，感觉自己皮肤发热，身体里一阵躁动不安，随即意识到他半勃了。交感反应，一定是的。他决定不予理会。  
  
　　他一直担心跟Janine扯上性关系会让他厌恶，担心就算耍尽手腕，近距离接触还是难免漏馅，谁知竟然这么 _有意思_ 。他不知道Janine会不会介意他凑近了看或做点评估——他已经感觉到，加深对女性性行为的了解有助于侦破各种案件……他试探性地把几根手指插入她身体深处，同时用拇指轻轻揉搓。Janine的脸皱起来，屁股紧张地挪了个地方，缠着他的身体战栗不已。  
  
　　Sherlock抬起双眉。“还要我……继续吗？”他说。  
  
　　“唔，”Janine脸色绯红娇喘不已，头发散开铺洒在Sherlock的枕头上，“是的，那样很好，就是先轻一点，过一会儿再……”  
  
　　“你可以高潮几次？”Sherlock好奇地说，随即一窘：这么问也太不像话了。  
  
　　Janine扑哧一笑。“你说话的口气像个医生。”她呼出一大口气，身体直发颤。“你真的——把我的性欲给挑逗起来了。你的手太会来事了。所以我不知道，起码会有好几次吧——如果你像那样搞上一整夜，喔，操……”  
  
　　Sherlock激动得浑身颤抖，弯下腰，凑到Janine的耳畔说：“我们做个实验怎么样？数数会有几次，你……愿意吗？”  
  
　　“喔老天，”Janine说，“这下我要永远缠住你，不让你走了。”  
  
     *******************

　　“过会儿我得出去，为了工作，”Sherlock中断和Janine的亲吻，说道。这证明随着他如愿以偿地降格为Shezza，麻烦事也接踵而至。Janine想要每天晚上都到贝克街来，而且貌似想在这里过夜。  
  
　　“喔，行，”她说，“要不要我帮你甩掉尾巴？没问题。”  
  
　　Sherlock很意外地感觉自己有那么一点点……失望。他舔舔嘴唇。唇膏的香味本身就是一个完整的研究课题，不过他还没有挖掘出这种知识的实际用途。  
  
　　“要不我们将就一下，呃，搞快点，”Janine一边说一边冲着Sherlock的房间点了下头。“要是你喜欢，就在这里也行。”  
  
　　“去卧室，”Sherlock说。他得把那张椅子移走，它似乎总是用一种疲倦而非难的目光看着他。  
  
　　Janine伸出一根手指描摹他的嘴唇。“知道吗，昨天你这张嘴巴做的事情真是好得不得了。我一整天都在惦记着它。”  
  
　　“真的吗？”Sherlock说。要是John能听见这句话就好了。  
  
　　“我们可以再来一次吗？”  
  
　　“我把灯开着你不反对吗吧？我喜欢——呃——看着你。”  
  
　　“要是你打算用舌头来办事儿，”Janine说，她已经拖着他进了走廊，“就算开的是探照灯我都可能注意不到。”  
  
　　*******************  
  
　　“你真的不想试试？”Janine转过身面对着他，手顺着Sherlock的胸膛往下移。他捉住她的手。  
  
　　“还是不要了，”他说。  
  
　　“那样才公平。我就是觉得你有点难受，没错吧。”  
  
　　“没事儿，”Sherlock很干脆地说。他的阴茎在一抽一抽地跳动。产生这样矛盾而又意外的反应真叫人心烦，不过多年禁欲之后有这样的反应也许并不奇怪，他的身体对欲望感到困惑。Janine皮肤柔嫩，摸起来很舒服，还因为他的那番效劳挂上了一层薄汗。事毕后，他在她的后背上轻抚了好一阵子，同时在脑子里回想皮下肌肉的运动情况，而她放松下来差不多快睡着了。手底下的肌肤绵延起伏，触感柔韧——想冲撞眼前的肉体只是自然反应，不过如此。  
  
　　“让我帮你，如何？”  
  
　　Sherlock审视她。她的表情是善意的。上床前她已经去浴室卸过妆，看上去年轻了，也没那么咄咄逼人了。她不可信任，不过应该不会在床上羞辱他。  
  
　　“我想——”看到自己这么笨嘴拙舌，他做了个鬼脸，“要是你转回身去……”  
  
　　“没问题，”她笑着把他眼前的头发撩开。他感觉自己脸上刻意摆出来的宠爱表情淡了下去。“记着，有什么要求尽管说，”她说，“我就总是直接了当地告诉你应该怎么做。”  
  
　　“我不介意，”他发自真心地说。  
  
　　Janine笑得更欢了，露出嘴里的牙。她翻过身，伸展四肢，赤裸的身体紧贴住他。Sherlock仍然穿着平脚短裤。穿这个很不舒服，不过那种摩擦有点意思。他脱下短裤，把自己拿在手里，不由自主地发出一声叹息：感觉 _真不错_ 。Janine向后顶了顶，他用阴茎摩擦她赤裸的肌肤，还不够，但已经很过分，他可以——如果他要，她可能会同意——不过没时间干那个了，上帝，这实在是，他实在是——  
  
　　*************  
   
　　Janine说她不喝茶，要是按统计数据，她绝不可能是爱尔兰女人。不过她买了早上喝的咖啡放在公寓里，味道好得出奇。有时候下了班她会拎着玛莎公司的食品和酒直接过来，一边把菜加热，一边大声数落厨房里的脏乱和白天遇到的烦心事。  
  
　　“他听上去非常不可理喻，你的老板，”Sherlock说，他斜靠着料理台，拗造型。Janine最喜欢他穿挺括的衬衫和笔挺的外套，清洗熨烫的费用快让他破产了。  
  
　　“上帝，还有更糟糕的呢，说出来你都不会相信。”Janine想启动烤箱，旋钮掉了下来。她拿给Sherlock看，Sherlock耸耸肩。  
  
　　“听说他受到过很多死亡威胁，”Sherlock漫不经心地说，“不用为你担心吗？还是说那里有很多保安？”  
  
　　“是啊，他身边总带着人，他简单就是个疯子，”Janinen心不在焉地说，“拿把叉子给我，这个开关不能用了。”Sherlock递了给她，她把烤箱的旋钮安回去，直起身，掸掸围裙上的灰尘，把烤箱里的千层面取出来。  
  
　　“不过，并不真的需要很多保安，办公室里不需要。除了他谁也进不来，除非我放外人进他的私人电梯。可还没等你走近电梯，保安就里三外三层地把你围住了，所以……”  
  
　　“唔，”Sherlock说，“晚饭吃什么？我饿死了。”  
  
　　****************  
  
　　“喔等等，让我拿包，”Janine晃悠悠地把身体探出床外，一通乱翻。  
  
　　“买了点东西，”她坐起身，得意洋洋地举起一只盒子，手舞足蹈地打开。Sherlock瞪圆了眼睛，清清喉咙。  
  
　　“这是不是有点……大？”他说。  
  
　　“我觉得这样才够劲儿，”，Janine说，“喔别那样儿，你的也不算小。开关在哪里，喔，这儿——等一下，我这里还有润滑剂。”  
  
　　“你想让我——”Sherlock迟疑地说。  
  
　　Janine白了他一眼，“你是天才嘛，动脑筋想一想，”她的目光锐利起来，“除非你更喜欢让我把它用在你身上。”  
  
　　Sherlock倒吸一口冷气。有时候，就比如现在，他不知道是否大大低估了她，或者说低估了 _这件事_ ，这件需要两人一起做的事，低估了它的不可预知性，低估了它的吸引力。  
  
　　“不如下次就试试？”Janine说，Sherlock弯下腰用力吻住她，不让她说下去了。  
  
　　**************  
  
　　“这是什么？”  
  
　　“喔天哪，那是我的驾驶执照，别看照片，丑得要死，我没跟你开玩笑。”  
  
　　“这个呢？”  
  
　　“那是上班用的安全卡，别丢了，否则我就完蛋了。”  
  
　　“这张照片，呃，你看上去很性感。”Sherlock把卡放在灯光下仔细研究了一番，小心地放回Janine的钱包。  
  
　　“这张照片呢，这是谁？”  
  
　　“喔，这是我奶奶和妹妹，你看——”  
  
　　***************  
  
　　他在冲澡，洗去在吸毒窝点刷夜时沾到的污垢。这几天他每个晚上都去。Janine招呼也不打就直接走进浴室，刷完牙上完厕所，从帘子一边探进头来，不带一丝尴尬地跟他说她要出门了，稍后再来看他，然后就离开了房间。  
  
　　John永远也不会那样做。  
  
　　****************  
  
　　“你还有手铐吗？”Janine若有所思地问。  
  
　　“实事求是地说，我有，要不要我……？”  
  
　　“天哪，我要。”  
  
　　Sherlock爬下床，从衣橱最上面一层拿出手铐，扔给Janine。她把手铐翻过来，“咔嗒”一声打开。Sherlock颤抖了一下，钻进被子，躺到她身边。  
  
　　“你相信我吗？”她说。  
  
　　Sherlock惊讶地看着她。“哐啷”一声她用手铐铐住他。“我要手铐不是为了我，白痴。”  
  
　　“我——”  
  
　　“我看得出来，你不是不感兴趣，Sherl。来嘛，会很有意思的，真的真的求你了。”  
  
　　Sherlock在蒙眼布下闭上眼睛。是丝巾。天哪这算什么，接下来还要干嘛？越搞越荒唐了。至少手铐是真的，不过Janine没注意到钥匙在他手心里。他是相信她，但还没到完全信任的地步，他得保证一旦需要可以自行脱困。对于这样的禁锢，他第一个反应是觉得很有趣，可这不是为了达成目的需要他去探索的事情，而且当天夜里他还得再出去，他希望Janine会——希望她会——  
  
　　Janine懒洋洋地亲吻他的胸脯，突然，猛地一下子移到下面，把他的阴茎含进嘴里。Sherlock的大脑在惊骇的漩涡中炸得粉碎，他不由自主地勃起了——  
  
　　“要是觉得有用，你可以一直假装我是John Watson，”他听到Janine轻描淡写地说，然后她握住他，低下头，发丝拂在他的大腿上——这完全不能接受，绝对太离谱了，可是愤怒的拒绝之辞才到嘴边就化成喘息梗在喉咙口，而这只怕无法表明他的态度。  
  
　　还有，那把手铐的钥匙也掉到了地上。  
  
　　****************  
  
　　Sherlock穿上牛仔裤和兜帽衫，溜出卧室前看了看Janine。他在浴室换装的工夫她睡着了，看起来是这样。她的衣服一半搁在John的椅子上，一半掉在地上。这张椅子暂时成了放衣服的地方。她光着身子躺在被窝里。  
  
　　结束了，或者说快结束了。Janine以后会恨他，这多少有些遗憾。他悄悄掩上门，以免把她惊醒。  
  
　　*******************  
  
　　 **四周以后**  
  
      “Janine在报纸上说的那些事情，”John说。  
  
　　“唔？”Sherlock说，他正躺在沙发上。他感觉John憋着有话要讲，因为他在起居室里瞎转悠，把东西堆好然后又重理。估摸着是跟上次的事情有关，当时John当着他的面非常无意地把U盘留在厨房的桌子上。名义上John还跟Mary住在他们自己的公寓里，可他拿Sherlock伤还没好当借口，几乎白天黑夜都泡在贝克街，和Mary在一起的时候就睡自家起居室的沙发。真相大白以后夫妻俩就再没有过性生活，这让John益发暴躁。  
  
　　“是真的吗？她对记者说的一切都是真的？”  
  
　　Sherlock小心地转过身子，这样就能看着John。枪伤阵阵作痛。  
  
　　“请定义什么是‘真’，” 他说。  
  
　　“你真的和她上过床对不对？”John的语气中带着责备，“你和她发生性关系，一直在利用她套取情报。”  
  
　　“是和不是，”Sherlock说，“取决于你所说的‘上床’的具体含义。另外别 _大声嚷嚷_ ，我在思考。”  
  
　　沉默了片刻。  
  
　　“我从来没让她戴过猎鹿帽，”Sherlock说，“显而易见。”  
  
　　“见鬼，”John说，手猛地拍在他刚堆好的一叠文件上。“见鬼，真他妈见鬼。你这种对待别人的方式。你到底想说什么，“是和不是”？要么就是，要么就不是。”  
  
　　Sherlock用力支起身体看着John。“Janine是个成年人，”他说，“她每次到这里来都得到多次性高潮，而且每一次高潮都让她非常满意。她拿到了一栋乡村小屋，故事卖给报社还赚了一笔现金。但如果你选择把性狭义地定义为阴茎插入阴道，那么，我们没有做过。”  
  
　　John瞪着他。  
  
　　“现在你可以把嘴合上了，”Sherlock提醒他。他听到John吞了口唾沫，突然，他不再得意， 倒有些不安起来。  
  
　　“有件事我问了你不会介意吧……是因为你不愿意吗？因为我无法想象她会对——那个说不。”  
  
　　Sherlock换个姿式。“正确，”他说。  
  
　　“你和她……”  
  
　　Sherlock闭上眼睛。“正确的说法是——指操，看上去挺恶心的——口交、性玩具——要是你想听我可以说得更具体——对了，她还把我铐起来为我做了一次口交，虽然我没要她这样做，因为她不是我偏爱的类型，结果还挺让我喜欢的——要我继续说下去吗，John，还是说这样就够了？”  
  
　　他睁开一只眼睛向John看去。John涨红了脸，显得既尴尬又——Sherlock皱了皱眉，他勃起了，不明显但还是看得出来。喔当然，这算不了什么。  
  
　　“OK，”John说。Sherlock听到他深吸了一口气。“OK，是我要问的。该死的，真要 _定义_ 起来，其中的含义确实太多了。我们永远不要谈这事了好吗？”  
  
　　“是你提起来的。”  
  
　　“对，对，是我提的，我早该想到，天哪。”他重重地坐到书桌前的椅子里。“好吧，我觉得应该祝贺你。对不起我冲你嚷嚷了。”  
  
　　“没关系，”Sherlock说。又安静了。他想继续考虑刚才的问题，可已经没那份心思了。他气乎乎地哼了一声，翻个身又看着John。  
  
　　“是为了案子，”他说，“你不该以为我——”  
  
　　不同的后半句含义各不相同，他不知该捡哪条说。  
  
　　John显得很疲惫，像只斗败的公鸡，整整一个月都是这副模样 。Sherlock想去看他的眼睛，可是John不肯抬头，只管把书桌上的报纸放在面前翻来翻去，嘴巴闭得紧紧的。  
  
　　“她说她知道谁是你的真爱，”他眼睛看着报纸说。  
  
　　“没错，”Sherlock说，“不过，说法并不准确。”他吸了口气。“她知道我喜欢 _谁_ ，也许吧，但那个人不是——不是她。”  
  
　　John的手停住了。“喔，”他说，抬头看了Sherlock一眼，很快又把视线移开了。Sherlock简直可以看到John的脑袋上方飘荡着几个字“ _偏爱的类型_ ”，还加上了好几个问号。  
  
　　他叹口气，极为小心地在沙发上躺平。胸口在痛，别的地方也在痛。这样兜圈子真让人精疲力尽。Janine的身影从他脑海中一闪而过——她在小屋的壁炉前一边啜饮葡萄酒，一边越过山坡眺望大海。他闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地收拢心神，于是，John走过去坐进椅子的声音——那张椅子又回到了老地方——消失在他冥思时持续不断的嗡嗡声里了。

**Author's Note:**

> 托马斯·爱德华·劳伦斯上校（Thomas Edward Lawrence，1888年－1935年），也称“阿拉伯的劳伦斯”（Lawrence of Arabia），一位英国军官，因在1916年至1918年的阿拉伯起义中作为英国联络官的角色而出名。1917年12月，劳伦斯曾在汉志铁路沿线的德拉被土军抓获，遭强奸和鞭打。另一个引人争议的话题是其性取向。


End file.
